It's all for the team's sake
by Lia-Osaka92
Summary: Everyone with a pair of eyes and two working brain cells knows that Hinata and Kageyama like each other, except for the pair themselves. Suga decides enough is enough and devises a plan to push them in the right direction.


"Kageyama, toss me another one!"

Sneakers squeaked on the court, clothes rustled and an energetic roar was cut short by a loud thump and a painful yelp.

"Pay more attention, dumbass!"

Sugawara Koushi sighed as he watched Kageyama stretch his arm out to help Hinata back on his feet. Their hands remained link for just a heartbeat too long, and when they noticed, they both blushed a faint shade of pink and turned away from each other.

"S-sorry, I'll get it right next time."

"Y-yeah, just… just be careful… dumbass."

Suga would be beyond amused by this display if he hadn't seen it a hundred times a day for the past three months.

That Kageyama and Hinata were head over heels for each other was a secret to no one except the implicated pair. It had started as the team's cute little secret, but as time passed without the obtuse duo making any advances, everyone started growing impatient. More than once, Daichi had had to refrain Tanaka from yelling at Hinata and Kageyama to get their shit together already. Suga could almost hear Tsukishima rolling his eyes and muttering "oh, for the love of god" in annoyance at the scene they had just witnessed. It was coming to a point where the unresolved tension between the two first years was grating on everyone except Nishinoya, who always ended rolling on the ground with laughter whenever they showed an unconscious display of affection.

It was Sugawara's policy not to meddle (too much) in other people's private affairs. He may or may not have intervened _just a little_ that time Noya confessed his feelings and Asahi rejected him because he felt unworthy even if he did reciprocate those feelings and someone _had to_ talk sense into him because he was being ridiculous. Perhaps he meddled a little bit more than he wanted to admit. The point was that this Hinata-Kageyama nonsense had gone on for too long and he had to do something to get those oblivious kids to realize their feelings and stop floundering helplessly around each other.

Hinata managed to spike Kageyama's toss this time and the ball hit the floor beautifully. A perfect attack. Hinata landed from his jump and roared victoriously. Kageyama cheered with him, childish excitement taking over his features, and they high-fived energetically, their eyes sparkling with elation, both of them lost in their little world. Tsukishima groaned once again and Noya giggled in the background. Tanaka mimicked the motions of pulling one's hair in frustration, and it was quite comical.

That's it, Suga decided. He was going to break his _usually very strict_ rules about sticking his nose in other people's business, and he would do it for the team's greater good. This situation was clearly driving everyone crazy, and if it wasn't solved quickly, it would certainly start affecting practice. He _really didn't want_ to make Hinata and Kageyama's personal _lives_ into his own personal _project_ , but _someone_ had to do it to save the team from falling apart. He only had the team's best interest and his cute kouhai's happiness in mind, definitely not any other sort of personal amusement agenda, no sir.

The cogwheels in his mind started moving as he tried to devise the perfect plan. He grinned wickedly as Kageyama unconsciously ruffled Hinata's hair.

 _This is going to be fun._

* * *

Getting Hinata and Kageyama together was much easier said than done. Although their mutual feelings were dead obvious for everyone with a pair of eyes, if the situation wasn't handled with proper delicacy, it could end in a disaster. They couldn't just shove them together inside a closet and lock them in until they started making out. It would also be unwise to tell them to their faces. If anything went wrong, their combined plays that were so vital to the team could get ruined. With oblivious dorks like them, it had to be something out of their own initiative, they couldn't force it on them. Suga was almost certain that, even if he didn't intervene, those two would figure it out eventually, but Suga didn't have the patience to wait one or three or twenty years (someone else had already made his patience stock run dry a long time ago). So the key to make this work was to make them think it all transpired naturally, to give them a little shove in the right direction, just enough to make things follow their natural course, but without them noticing they'd been pushed.

"What are you scheming now?"

Suga turned to glance at Daichi, who was staring at him with neutral curiosity.

"You make it sound like I'm always scheming something."

Daichi smirked and quirked an eyebrow daringly. He didn't need to speak up for Suga to understand what that expression implied, but he wasn't willing to admit that he'd been caught sort of red-handed. Finally, Daichi shrugged in defeat, an easy smile still playing on his lips.

"I'm just saying, that grin of yours is a very obvious giveaway." He said, casually brushing one of Suga's silver locks behind his ear, his thumb briefly lingering over Suga's cheekbone.

Suga's cheeks warmed up slightly, and he grinned with mischief. "Well, if everything goes according to plan, you'll know real soon." He admitted with a playful wink. "It's for the team's sake."

Daichi shrugged again. "If you say so." He said nonchalantly. "Just don't overdo it." He added before leaving the club room.

Suga followed suit a few minutes later and he sighed, lightly brushing his still warm cheek with his thumb. Maybe someone should take pity on _him_ and decide to intervene to convince _a certain someone_ to grow a pair and fucking _ask him out_ already.

* * *

The perfect idea hit him exactly three days later, when a girl from his class called him to the empty hallways to give him a love letter. As he walked back into the classroom a few minutes later, he caught Daichi's piercing stare, a tinge of unhappiness in his furrowed brow, before he looked away quickly. Suga frowned, but said nothing, quickly taking his seat next to his frustrating captain while he put the pink envelope away.

"Look at that, aren't you mister popularity." Daichi commented with a sneer and fake disinterest.

"I turned her down, just so you know _." Because I already have someone I like and that someone is an iiidiooot_ , was left unsaid. It wasn't even the first time this happened; Suga was already used to Daichi's masked jealousy.

All the tension seemed to leave Daichi's shoulders at once, which took Suga by surprise. Did Daichi actually think…? No way, right? Being jealous was one thing, but actually believing Suga was… Suga had been nothing but obvious for the past three years, Daichi couldn't possibly believe…

It was then that it hit him. The perfect way to push those painfully obvious and insufferably oblivious kouhais of his in the right direction. Yes, this plan was perfect. He'd need some help, but there wasn't a single person in the team who wasn't sick of this unresolved situation. If everything worked out, he'd put the plan in motion on Friday and everything would finally fall into place. And then his plate would be clean and free to deal with Daichi's nonsense.

* * *

"Hinata-kun, can I have a word with you… in private?"

Kageyama, who had been heading to the other side of the net to pick up the ball they were using to practice different attacks, stopped in his tracks and looked over at Yachi, who had stepped into the court and was standing a few steps away from Hinata.

Hinata glanced over at Kageyama briefly as he wiped some sweat off his forehead, then turned back to face Yachi with a bright grin. "Sure, if Daichi-san says it's okay."

Yachi grinned back "Yeah, of course." Then she turned to look at Kageyama and waved. "I'll bring him back to you in a minute, promise." She said, tugging on Hinata's sleeve to pull him out of the gym.

Kageyama couldn't shake off the feeling of discomfort that settled in the pit of his stomach, but he tried his best to ignore it. He glanced around to see if anyone else was doing toss practice, but everyone was absorbed in different activities, so he went to pick up his water bottle. Hinata wouldn't take long anyway, it wouldn't make much sense to pair up with someone else for just a few minutes. Before he could even reach his water, he heard someone calling for him and he turned around to find Nishinoya standing on the court where he was practicing with Asahi and Daichi, waving at him.

"Hey, Kageyama, go get us some drinks while Shouyou comes back!" he called energetically.

Kageyama nodded and headed outside the gym and to the closest vending machine, going over everyone's requests in his head when he heard a familiar voice in the distance. He followed the voice and saw the silhouettes of Yachi and Hinata talking. Although he could make out their positions and facial expressions, he couldn't listen to what they were saying. Not that it was any of his concern, he told himself, but right when he was about to resume his journey for the vending machine, he saw Yachi bowing slightly, her expression nervous as she extended a pink envelope in Hinata's direction.

Kageyama's breath got caught in his throat. As if in slow motion, Hinata took the envelope, opened it carefully and extracted an equally pink piece of paper from it. He read it, and his cheeks lit up, their color matching that of the paper, and his expression brightened. He nodded enthusiastically and Yachi smiled gleefully, her big eyes sparkling. Kageyama felt as if something sharp and long had pierced his chest, and his heart was clenching in pain. He placed his hand on the left side of his chest, briefly wondering if his heart had stopped beating. He had never felt like this, and he wanted it to stop immediately, but he didn't know how to do it. His eyes were glued to the happy pair, who were now laughing and talking about something that Kageyama still couldn't decipher.

Not long after, Yachi waved enthusiastically and took off, leaving Hinata alone, with the same delighted expression on his face. Before he knew what he was doing, Kageyama was stomping in Hinata's direction, his previous mission completely forgotten.

"Oh, Kageyama, I was just about to go back—"

He grabbed Hinata's wrist as soon as it was within his reach. "Do you like Yachi?"

* * *

Suga snickered wickedly from his hiding spot. Everything was going better than he'd imagined. One could always count on Kageyama overthinking everything and rushing to conclusions.

"Sugawara-senpai, how did I do?" Yachi whispered as she squatted next to him behind the bushes.

He grinned at her and gave her a thumbs up. "A perfect job, Yachi-san! Kageyama totally fell for it."

Soon there was more rustling of leaves and they found Noya joining them in their spying. "Oi, oi, how's it going? Did it work, Suga-san?"

"Yup! Your timing was spot on too!"

It had been an incredibly simple plan. All he needed was that Kageyama felt he would miss his chance if he didn't act soon. Suga had bought a cute pink sheet of paper and a matching envelope and written some of their future game strategies in them, specifying that Hinata and Kageyama would have to spend even more time training together. Then he'd asked Yachi to call Hinata out in private, take him to a specific spot behind the gym and hand him the note. The last piece was to make Noya send Kageyama for drinks, knowing that the vending machine was the perfect spot for Kageyama to see what was happening behind the gym without overhearing what they were saying. Of course, Hinata would be overjoyed to know he would be spending more time with Kageyama, so it was a given that he'd cheerfully take Yachi's letter. That way, without Hinata even noticing, it would look as though he was being confessed to, which would undoubtedly ruffle Kageyama's feathers.

Suga congratulated himself; this had truly been a brilliant idea. Now all they had to do was wait, in a minute those two would finally take that annoying next step and all would be fine with the world.

* * *

Hinata blinked twice, confused at Kageyama's question.

"Of course I like Yachi, she's cool!"

Kageyama visibly flinched, and Hinata thought he saw something akin to hurt in his deep blue eyes. Kageyama chewed on his lower lip briefly and finally let go of Hinata's wrist before turning away with an indignant huff.

"W-well, if that's the case d-don't let your l-l-lovey-dovey things get in the way of practice, d-d-dumbass Hinata!"

Hinata cocked his head to the side, his confusion only increasing.

"What lovey-dovey things?"

Kageyama's head snapped violently to look back at him, and Hinata briefly wondered if Kageyama hadn't hurt himself doing that.

"Y-y-you and Y-y-yachi."

"What 'bout me and Yachi?"

"Being l-l-lovey-d-d-dovey!"

"Why would I be lovey-dovey with Yachi?"

Kageyama's eyes were now on fire. He ground his teeth in frustration , his fingers twitching, the vein on his forehead throbbing dangerously. Hinata couldn't quite understand why Kageyama was suddenly so pissed off, but he started worrying his head might explode if he didn't calm down.

"Because you're d-d-dating! I just saw! Yachi gave you a l-l-love letter and you accepted it! Just because I don't know about these things, doesn't mean I can't know a confession when I see one! I'll have you know I've seen lots of girls confess to Oikawa-san, I know exactly how a love confession looks like!"

Hinata cocked his head even further, unable to make any sense of what Kageyama was saying.

"Yachi didn't confess to me, maybe you need to see a doctor?"

Kageyama's face went red and he dug his hand on the top of Hinata's head, ruffling his orange locks forcefully.

"Don't you lie to me, dumbass, I saw her giving you a love letter."

Finally, an idea lit up in Hinata's head when he realized the source of the misunderstanding. He handed Kageyama the note he'd received from Yachi, which he was still holding in his hand.

"It's not a love letter." He said, pursing his lip in a small pout while Kageyama's eyes roamed over their future training plans. "Besides, why would I date Yachi when I'm already dating Kageyama?"

* * *

"Whaaaaaaaat?!"

Suga had to whip his head around and silence the audience –that was now comprised of half of the team-, briefly fearing they would get discovered.

So they were already dating? How could Suga have missed that? Had he made everything needlessly complicated by making Kageyama jealous? What was going on?

* * *

 _Eh?_

 _Ehhhh?_

Him? Dating Hinata? What? When? How? Had he been dating Hinata without noticing? How could that happen? Was Hinata shitting with him? Surely he would remember if he had ever asked Hinata to date him, right?

"W-w-what do you mean y-y-you're d-dating m-m-me?"

Hinata cocked his head once again –he was doing it a lot today-, his big, lively eyes widened with curiosity.

"We aren't? We spend a lot of time together, we go to many different places outside of school, we have a lot of fun, you send me all the tosses I want, I really like you and you really like me. Isn't that what dating is?"

Kageyama's heart was thumping extremely loudly in his chest. When Hinata put it like that, it did sound a lot like they were dating, but how come he had never noticed before? And since when? And wait, did Hinata just say he _really liked_ Kageyama? He felt his cheeks burning.

"I-I gues so…"

"Then we're dating, right?"

"Y-yeah…"

"So why would you think I'm dating Yachi?"

Kageyama felt his body melting in embarrassment. He wasn't exactly sure of how this conversation had ended with him dating Hinata –which apparently he'd been doing for a while already. It was already quite difficult to keep up with most of Hinata's conversations, but this one really took the cake.

"W-w-well… you just said you liked Yachi."

Hinata beamed. "I like everyone in the team, don't you? But I like Kageyama more. We wouldn't be dating otherwise, right?"

His ribcage was physically hurting with how hard his heart was beating now. He couldn't remember ever feeling his face so hot.

"I guess that… does make sense."

"I know, right?" Hinata's grin blinded Kageyama, as it usually did. "Let's go back, everyone must be waiting for us." He added, grabbing Kageyama's hand and lacing their fingers together. Kageyama swallowed, hard, noticing the soothing warmth of Hinata's small hand in his and how perfectly they fit. It dawned on him that this wasn't the first time they held hands. Since when had it become 'normal' to be like this?

He squeezed Hinata's hand tentatively and smiled. It didn't really matter when this had started, so long as that tiny hand could fit so perfectly in his.

 **BONUS**

The audience's dead silence was suddenly cut through by the sound of Suga's loud, merry laughter. Everyone looked down to find him rolling on the ground, clutching his stomach, his cheeks flushed with mirth.

Suga couldn't believe it! Apparently Hinata had been convinced they were dating already, and it was just Kageyama who hadn't realized? The ending had been so much better than anything Suga could've ever imagined, _and he had it all in tape_. This was definitely the best idea he'd had in ages.

"Mind explaining why everyone's hiding behind some bushes instead of, you know, practicing?"

Suga looked up to find Daichi looming over the lot of them, his brows furrowed and his eyes dangerously dark. Everyone else yelped in surprise and jumped to a standing position. Suga smirked up at him.

"I did tell you this was all for the sake of the team, it's natural everyone would be interested in seeing how it turned out."

Daichi quirked an eyebrow, clearly unconvinced, but eventually sighed. "And? Did it work out?"

Suga's grin widened and he pointed in the direction of the oblivious lovebirds with his head. "Judge it yourself." He said, confidently.

Daichi followed Suga's sign with his eyes and a small smile grew on his lips as he saw Hinata and Kageyama walking back to the gym, hand in hand, their cheeks dusted a light pink, their faces bright and tender smiles adorning their expressions.

"Fine, fine, let's all go back to the gym before Coach shows up." He said, raising his hands in surrender. He brushed his thumb across Suga's pale cheek, softly. "You're covered in dirt from rolling on the ground." He said, lightly grazing the beauty spot under Suga's eye. "Sometimes I really don't know what to do with you." He chuckled and turned away to make sure no one stayed behind.

Suga's cheeks flamed up a little, the area that Daichi had touched tingled. He frowned.

 _You could start by asking me out_ , was left unsaid.

Nishinoya, who watched the whole exchange from the corner of his eye, grinned deviously. Maybe it was about time _someone_ took pity on his poor senpai, whom he still owed from that time with Asahi. It would definitely be in the team's best interest, after all.

 **The End**

Well, it's still KageHina day in my timezone, so suck it up!

It's my first time writing Haikyuu, it was really difficult haha! Writing characters I've never written before and keeping them in character was harder than expected (I've been writing KuroBas for so long I'd forgotten). Also, I was very unsure about how some characters address each other (mostly Suga to Yachi and viceversa), so I just went with my best guess.

I had this idea while writing one of those shipping memes in tumblr and then I realized KageHina day was coming and couldn't hold back from writing it. I can totally imagine Suga being a meddlesome little shit.

I hope you liked it, I may write the DaiSuga part, but I don't have any ideas for it yet. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
